1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package embedded with a plurality of chips and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic products are gradually downsized and highly functionalized, semiconductor chips with high capacity are needed to satisfy desired functions. Thus, it is necessary to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips on a small-sized electronic product.
In this regard, technologies for manufacturing semiconductor chips with high capacity or mounting an increased number of semiconductor chips in a limited space has limitations. In this situation, a recent trend is directed to embedding an increased number of semiconductor chips in a single package.
In this regard, various technologies for embedding one or more semiconductor chips in a single package or stacking two or more packages while improving electrical characteristics without increasing the overall thickness of a package are being developed. Recently, electrical connection means between stacked semiconductor chips, TSVs (through-silicon vias), are being highlighted.